The Ootoro Ring
by DattebayoUrie01
Summary: Tamaki bought Haruhi a ring. Inspired and derived from Chapter 63 of the manga. tamaxharu


(=3=)//

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Hatori Bisco owns it…**

_**Author's Note: Woot to that! I recovered from my trauma from the formatting of all the files in **__**MY**__** computer. Including my first fan fiction ( a oneshot) I made of Ouran High and Naruto… (sigh) Well, here goes another oneshot! Inspired by Chapter 63. Tamaki and Haruhi!!! Forever!! Kyaa!**_

It was in their first shrine visit of the New Year of the Host Club when Hikaru initiated a game called:

"Who-Can-Make-Haruhi-The-Happiest-Here-At-The-Shops-In-The-Temple-Of-Asasuka-Game!"

It's a very long title for a very trivial game. But, to the Host Club members, it's an important game that involves life and death and being a REAL MAN! Well, not actually, since the winner only gets a 1000 yen, the rights to decide the Host Club's design of the year and an obento swap with Haruhi. See? Even the prize is lame!

(A/N: Hmmm, I want an obento swap too!).

Well, since all of them left to do their best and own thing to win. It left Tamaki strolling alone looking at the displays on various stores since Kyouya refused to come along and stayed behind to drink some rare herbal tea he found in a certain shop.

Tamaki sighed and kept looking for something that can make Haruhi happy when something caught his eyes.

"Ara?" muttered Tamaki as he made his way towards a stall staring at an object that caught his eye and according to him it was a splendid, wonderful and perfect thing for Haruhi!

His face brightened up as he approached the "thing" while looking at it with big glittering and sparkly eyes, scuttling closer and closer until his face was a mere inches away from that object.

The saleslady saw him and approached him happily when…. Tamaki suddenly stood up while pointing at the object, making the saleslady jolt in surprise and sweats hard when Tamaki abruptly turned towards her with a frenzied glint in his violet colored eyes. The saleslady backs away as Tamaki gets nearer and nearer to her. She gulps and sweats hard.

"_What a handsome young man… Quite eccentric? Sh-should I call the police?"_ she thinks.

When Tamaki starts pointing his finger towards her display vigorously to emphasize the thing he wants. "MADAM!" cried the eccentric but handsome guy according to the saleslady.

"YES!!" answered instantly by the said woman as she stood up straight looking like she's doing a military deportment.

"I-… I want to buy that!" said Tamaki still pointing at the said object with more enthusiasm and eagerness.

After a few minutes, he happily paid the shaken saleslady and trotted off to find Haruhi. Moving his long legs he stopped midway when he heard his name being called.

"Senpai?"

It was Haruhi buying fried squidballs on the other side of the store.

"Ha-Haruhi!" carefully and secretly tucked his awesome purchased item inside his pocket and walked towards Haruhi.

"Do you want some?"

"What- What are those?"

"Squidballs. They're tasty but I think it will not suit your taste. However, I think senpai likes commoner's food. Am I right?"

Tamaki blushed and nodded. Lifting his curled hand to his lips and stared at the stuff Haruhi is holding with an astonished expression.

'_So childish…how cute…' _thought Haruhi.

"I'll take two,please." said Haruhi to the owner of the stall. The owner smiled and made another batch of squidballs. After a while…

"S-senpai…Here's yours…"

"Ah, thanks!" said Tamaki as he looked for a place to sit and he spotted a bench.

"Haruhi, let's sit over there!" exclaimed Tamaki grabbing Haruhi's hand and pulled her towards the bench.

"Eh?" gasped Haruhi as her cheeks got a tinge of pink when she realized that Tamaki is holding her hands. As they sat on the bench, they started to eat. Unbeknownst to Tamaki, he forgot that their fingers are still intertwined which made Haruhi's heart beat rapidly.

"A-Ano…T-Tamaki-senpai… I-..I would like to have my hand back…."

Tamaki's brow furrowed and tilted his head as he wondered what Haruhi meant. But, as he looked down on his hands, he panicked and quickly let go of Haruhi.

"Ack! Sorry, Haruhi!"

"Don't worry. It's okay."

After that, malatroid silence followed as they absentmindedly chewed on their snacks each on their own thoughts. When Haruhi decided to break the unbearable stillness.

"A-...Ano…Tamaki senpa-"

"Oh right, yes!" exclaimed suddenly by the blond.

"I found this on one of the shops and it made me think of you! Give me your hand!" said Tamaki enthusiastically unknowingly cutting off Haruhi.

"Eh? Uhm…" fidgeted by the flustered Haruhi. She felt her blood rise up to her cheeks and her stomach having butterflies in it, and when I say "butterflies" I did not mean literally butterflies inside your tummy because that would be impossible. What I really mean is it's the feeling in the pit of your stomach when you get nervous or uneasy. Know what I mean? Of course you do.

Tamaki took her hand and she felt something placed above her palm. Looking down on her hand there was this glittering and sparkling in its full glory was a ring.

But, no, Tamaki is not proposing to her. Since the ring is not the appropriate one. It was a ring with a glassy Ootoro sushi design instead of a shimmering shining diamond.

"…"

"So, Haruhi? You like it??? I even bought one for myself! See? We're a matching set!" said Tamaki lifting his fingers to let Haruhi see the ring that was already on his hand.

"…."

"Haruhi?"

"…."

"Y-you don't like it??? It's an Ootoro ring, Haruhi!"

"…."

"…."

"Guess, you don't like it huh? I thought you would…I'm sorry…" Tamaki looked down feeling very rejected. Haruhi snapped back from her dazed state.

"Pffft…"

Tamaki perked up and looked at Haruhi who is currently covering her mouth. Haruhi spared a glance at him and burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! You're really childish senpai!" Haruhi laughed making Tamaki pout a little but he felt relieved and energetic at the same time.

"So, you like it??" asked Tamaki again. Haruhi smiled at Tamaki softly which caught the blond off guard.

"…_.c-…cute…."_ thought Tamaki blushing as he did so.

Haruhi took the ring and gently slid it in her ring finger and it fitted perfectly.

"I like it. Thanks Tamaki-senpai…I'm happy and… you win." said Haruhi in a whispered manner blushing slightly as she stared at the ring.

"Y-…You're welcome…Haru-… Huh? Nani?"

"Ara?" Haruhi looked at him and Tamaki looked away blushing madly.

"Uhm… I think I misheard it but I heard you said that I won…"

"You didn't misheard senpai… I feel happy and the game you were playing earlier was the one who can make me the happiest is the winner, right?"

"Ah…yes, that's true…" replied Tamaki still confused.

Haruhi smiled at him with a blush adorning her cute face. Tamaki smiled in return and reached out to hold Haruhi's hand. She let him hold her hand and they bought and ate another batch of squidballs enjoying each others company. Haruhi looked at their intertwined hands and then to their matching rings.

'_There's no need for you to make me happy, senpai. I'm always happy when I'm with you.'_

-Owari-

**A/N: Was it...mushy much??? (fidgets)**


End file.
